


Junksluts

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [11]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Filth, Incest, M/M, Piss, Scat, Swallowing Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Metaletemon manages to capture the digidestined, and decides to have a bit of fun with brothers T.K and Matt.
Series: November Batch 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Kudos: 6





	Junksluts

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

If there was one thing that Etemon was, it was stubborn! Those blasted kids that knocked him out of his groove, they thought they had gotten rid of him! But no, they thought wrong! After they defeated him, he just retreated into his little hidey hole beneath Server, where his power could grow and grow!

And when he had the chance to Digivolve, he took it and let all of that strong data fill him! He transformed from the plain and not-at-all cool Etemon into the shiny and irresistable Metaletemon, ready to kick the butts of those damned kids and show them exactly what happens when they mess with somebody like him!

He really did show them a lesson too, when he showed up and got ready to school them. There were these other Digimon too, he crushed them and made sure they wouldn’t ever bother him again. And when he had crushed the Digidestined’s partners and made sure that their data wouldn’t come back, he decided to get to work on them.

What he had originally intended was to just completely screw the lot of them, shove his fat metallic schlong straight into their holes and dominate them in soul and in mind. But that seemed a little too… Tame. No, to tame boys (and girls) like them, he had to make sure that the punishment was fit for their crime. And that crime was standing up to him and thinking they had any chance!

He separated the digidestined into pairs, and the two that he was going to occupy himself with first happened to be a pair of brothers. Matt and TK, or so their friends said. Not that Metaletemon cared for what humans thought, especially after he was done with them! 

Those two brothers were going to have to get used to a life that’d be even worse than being a Sukemon…

\---

“Great, that’s never gonna go away…”

Matt, one of the digidestined, muttered as he slowly got up from the ground. His head was still pounding after the thorough beating he received at the hands of the metallic ape. Not only that, but the image of his partner dissolving into 0s and 1s in front of him was still fresh in his mind.

“Gabumon, I’ll make sure you didn’t perish in vain. I’m going to make that big ape pay!” The blonde boy screamed to the skies, his fists clenched as he stomped straight ahead…

Only for the door leading out of the room he had been kept in to open, revealing one disgustingly muscular ape standing right there. “You ain’t goin’ anywhere, kid.” Metaletemon grinned as he adjusted his sunglasses, his mere presence giving off the smell of pure filth. Despite how much he shined, that was all for show. He was just a big bully who wanted nothing more than to see others obey.

“I’m going, whether or not you want me to!” Matt cried out as he tried punching the ape Digimon in frustration, only for his hand to ache and scream out in pain. His attempt at getting out was… infertile, to say the least.

The metallic ape laughed as he snapped his fingers, the power of the Dark Network filling the room as wires grabbed the boy and yanked him back. “Y’know, I thought you’d be smarter than that, kid! Trying to hurt your new owner? And here I thought your bond with that weakling had made you think proper!”

“Bite me!” The digidestined shot back, struggling against the wires. “Where are my friends!? WHERE’S TK?!” He shouted, straining despite the tight bonds. He was going to get out, one way or another. He couldn’t be stopped here, not when there were so many things at stake!

Metaletemon grinned as a glint appeared underneath his sunglasses. “Oh, the kid you had tagging along? Why, he’s almost ready. Here, why don’t I give you a taste of what I’ve done to him?” The metallic ape chimed as he snapped his comically large fingers, causing a couple of panels to open up on the ceiling and slowly let a younger boy drop down…

“TK!” Matt shouted, able to recognize that boy anywhere. But maybe he shouldn’t have, considering what was currently shoved into his poor rear. “What… What is that!?”

His brother, so young and innocent, was currently forced to accept a rather large looking pipe as it spread his otherwise virgin hole beyond what should be considered humanly possible. The look on his face was one of pure bliss, showing how delighted he was to be filled with something like that…

“That? Oh, that ain’t anything special. Just what I decided to do to fix you brats getting my way.” Metaletemon laughed as he knocked his knuckle against the side of the pipe. “This is connected to all the junk in the Digital World! Everything’ll flow in here and straight into his ass, filling him with enough waste to digivolve him into a KingSukamon. I mean, if you chumps could even evolve, that is.” The metallic ape laughed, as the pipe started rumbling bit by bit…

Matt grimaced. “You’re sick, monkey! You’re sick!” He screamed, trying to struggle against the binds that held him down as he inched closer and closer to his brother. He could still save hiiiiIIIIMMMM-

A high-pitched moan left the older blonde’s lips, as he felt his pants being torn apart and his cheeks being pushed away from one another. When he looked around to try and figure out what it was, he noticed that a pipe, not unlike the one currently inside his younger brother’s ass, was now sinking into his ass. And the worst part of that was how he moaned. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy this..!

“Yeah, I’m sick! Sick as hell, you dumb brat!” Metaletemon laughed as he gave both pipes a powerful slam. “Now come on, take it all in! Get soiled, ‘cuz I wanna try those asses of yours once you’ve been filled to the brim!” The metallic ape laughed even harder as the sounds from both pipes intensified, spelling uncertain doom for both brothers.

TK and Matt started moaning in unison as something big started poking up against their widened holes. It was bigger than the pipe, or at least it felt that way. They couldn’t stop it either, considering that they were both too occupied. Whether it was the younger brother being in a blissful heaven caused by the pipe sinking so far into his boybutt, or the older brother’s binds keeping him from struggling…

Not a moment later, and the smell of all that wasted data started filling their nostrils. For the younger boy, who had seemingly already been broken in, it was divine. It made his cock, so tiny and yet so ready to blow, stand up as hard as it could. For the older brother, it would’ve normally made him gag, but the more that sensation spread its way into him, the more he found himself growing aroused just like his brother…

“What’s happening to me..!?” The older brother cried out, panting as his pants grew tighter thanks to his bulge turning quite stiff. His stomach was starting to push out too, the enormous presence within the pipe forcing him to get bloated. “And why’s this shitty smell getting… good…”

Metaletemon stepped closer, grabbing both brothers as he yanked them together so that they were face to face. “I told you that you could evolve if that was something you could do, yeah? Well even if ya can’t, you’ll still become a junk data addict. And don’t worry, there’s plenty of it where it came from. The Dark Network is built to eat up junk and shit it back out!”

The explanation didn’t make this any better, at least not for Matt. He tossed and he turned, even as he felt the cock-shaped junk sink further and further into him. His lips were letting a bit of drool pour out, and his ass was starting to leak a sort of juice. Almost like girls did whenever they got horny. A further sign of what was changing about the two of them.

His brother, still moaning up a storm despite his youthful size, was really enjoying this. His stomach was already pouring full of shit, to the point where he almost looked pregnant with the entire load. Not only that, but his orgasms, while not too obvious thanks to his constant moans, were definitely numerous. Otherwise he wouldn’t have left such a huge clear puddle of piss-cum on the floor below.

“You’re looking like you’re enjoying yourselves quite a lot, kids!” Metaletemon laughed as he grabbed ahold of their heads, pushing them even closer while yanking them up a little. Just so that they could gaze into one another’s eyes, and have their lips meet. “Have a bit more fun, while you get pumped full and made into good junksluts!”

Matt looked into his little brother’s eyes, feeling a shiver and a shake run down his spine as he saw how they had turned into hearts. Was this what was going to happen to him, if that shit sank even deeper into him? He had to resist, he couldn’t just give in. If he did, then… then…

The older boy felt a slight nudge to his cock. Something utterly inconsequential. Yet something exceedingly pleasurable despite its size. He looked down, and his face quickly grew red. Thanks to how close they had been pushed together, his cock was now grinding up against his brothers… Causing the little tyke to cum, just like when he was being filled by the pipe…

“I… I made him cum…” Matt muttered, only for his eyes to widen as the cock-shaped filth filled him completely. His midsection bulged out as his belly looked like it was gravid with several months worth of babies, while it was really just one giant turd filling up his insides.

Thanks to the disorienting feelings, how he had somehow made his little brother cum just by having the two touch cocks like that, and the sheer girth of the thing that was filling him and altering his ‘data’... He couldn’t keep himself sane. All he could do was moan out in pure delight. Absolutely loving every moment of being filled, while his cock trembled and shot out so much cum that it was starting to get more than a little dirty on the floor below…

Metaletemon grinned as he was faced with two adorable boys, who were now looking even better thanks to their bellies being filled with waste from all over the Digital World. And thanks to that, the two weren’t going to stand up against him ever again.

He snapped his fingers, and the boys were temporarily let free from their pipes, smaller turds sliding out of the holes of those things while they were forced to look straight towards the metallic hunk.

“You know what you are now, don’tcha, kiddos?” The dominant ape said, and both boys nodded. They didn’t need to say a thing, the hearts in their eyes were enough of an answer. “Good! Lemme just mark you two so you don’t end up forgetting!”

Metaletemon stroked away at his crotch for just a moment, before a cock the size of his torso materialized out of the metal that covered him. Then he stroked the shaft itself, feeling the golden liquid slowly pour out of him and down his urethra…

As he rained it down upon both boys, leaving a few parts of their bodies to take on the same metallic shine as their owner. Even if they weren’t Digimon, now that they had given into their new roles as junksluts, they had to look like they were meant for nothing else but taking in so much junk that they’d never think again. ‘cuz that was just the kinda boys that they were.

With any luck, they’d be joined by their friends soon. But for now, Matt and TK enjoyed the filthy shower that their owner gave them, giggling like two totally broken boys...


End file.
